


Defeated

by Kirpi



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: And Sam didn't even do anything, Angst, F/M, Fluff, In which Charles is a mess, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirpi/pseuds/Kirpi
Summary: Taking place immediately after the chaos of Chapter 126, Charles takes a moment to reflect and realizes just how much he cares about his dear Bunty.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Defeated

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so any feedback is very welcome! :) Also, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, English isn't my first language ehehe but hope you enjoy anyway!  
> All characters belong to Mongie/Let's Play on Webtoon!

Charles thought himself a very calculated man, one that thinks his every step carefully through and thus pretty much always gets his way. Even the steps he took throughout this highly unusual day were not taken lightly: when he finally decided to explore that tension between him and Samara and kissed her. Even this dinner was just an elegant way to have some quiet quality time together and settle the things between them. Yes, Charles was completely in control of his life. He looks hesitantly down at his drunken assistant, whom he holds tightly so she can’t escape, while she contently sniffs his chest. So how the hell did he ever get into this situation?

 _I didn’t know she handled liquor so badly_ , he thought to himself. _She probably didn’t realize that an Irish coffee craft contains quite a bit of alcohol_. But what really makes his hair stand on end is knowing that her overprotective brother is just around the corner of where they’re hiding. ‘’Oh my god, your Welsh tits smell amazing’’, Samara sighed drunkenly in his chest. Charles looked completely horrified. ‘’You’re going to get me killed Samara’’, he said weakly. Charles brains worked in overdrive while he was desperately thinking of how to get out of this situation, but it seems all his brain cells were out at that moment. He tested escape rooms damn it, why was he blacking out right now? He heard the couple coming closer as they were ready to pick a table to sit at. Charles desperately looked around for something, anything. His eyes landed on a fallen spoon within arms reached and he got a terrible idea. Sadly, it was his only idea, Charles’ remaining two brain cells urged him, laughing chaotically and getting some popcorn. He let out a deep sigh, reached down and picked the spoon up from the ground, while still keeping Samara close to him to keep her in check. He took a breath to collect himself and focus, then threw the spoon, low, into the direction of the two doctors. The spoon landed behind them and they looked back at the silverware in confusion. Charles used their distraction to grab Samara’s hand tightly and sprinted out of the restaurant. Only when the two were safely inside the car, could Charles breath deeply again. I can’t believe that worked, he thought still reeling from all the stress. Sam on the other hand had been giggling the whole time. ‘’Charlesssssss!! That was so much funnnnn!!! It was like we were on stealth mission hehehe. Comeee, let’s do it again~~’’, she exclaimed bubbly while reaching out to open the door. Charles quickly locked the door. ‘’I am afraid that is not a very good idea, Samara’’, he sighed. ‘’You are intoxicated and I will bring you to your apartment now’’. Charles started the car while Sam began wailing in protest. He chose to ignore her and just focus on driving her home quickly.

~*~

While he was driving, Sam softly dozed off and Charles began to get lost in his thoughts. If it was any other girl, Charles would not care what happened at the restaurant at all. He probably wouldn't have treated them to dinner in the first place. So why did she get the special treatment? Frankly, Charles was too scared to explore those thoughts further. And since when did he care so deeply about his little assistant’s well-being? _You make me weak_. The things he’d said to her were no lies, not in the slightest sense. He found himself going more and more out of the way to make his precious assistant as happy as she deserved to be. He practically felt his icy heart melting and his resolve crumbling while in her presence. He let out a tired sigh. _This girl is going to be the end of me, isn’t she?_

Charles thought he was in control in their relationship, both professionally and romantically. He knew exactly how to tease her and push her buttons. But truth to be told, the more he spend time with her, the more he began to doubt his place. He even gave in and finally kissed her sweet lips in the bloody office. Embarrassed, he adjusted his tie a bit. Charles felt himself blushing again thinking back to all the things she had said to him after the incident. How she would defend him with everything she got, and that he even caught a little glimpse of that when he was overhearing her little chat with Umed. Or that she wants him to teach him ''some more''. And oh, how she looked at him with her big doe eyes and told him he was special to her. He gulped and shot a tentative look at his sweet assistant sleeping next to him. She looked so precious and was sleeping so softly. Her face was completely relaxed, her lips parted just the tiniest bit. Charles felt himself blush even more while admiring her and quickly forced himself to focus on the road once more.

When they finally reached her apartment, it was already dark outside. Samara was still sleeping in the passenger seat next to him. Not wanting to wake her up, he opened her door and picked her up along with her bag. He climbed up the stairs and reached her door, panting slightly. _O na_ , he thought painfully. _Of course, she has the key. After all this trouble to let her sleep soundly, I still have to wake her up_. ‘’Samara’’, he called softly. ‘’Samara, we are at the door of your apartment. Where do you keep your keys?’’. Samara moaned slightly irritated, disturbed from her sleep. ‘’Hmmmm? Ohh it’s in my bag’’, she said absently, tenting her brows but still keeping her eyes closed. Charles nodded and put her down softly while searching her bag. Still a bit drunk as well as sleep drunk, Samara held onto Charles while he unlocked the door. He picked her up again and carried her to her bedroom. There he put her on her bed and tucked her in. He made sure to lie her sideways, as he recalled the conversation between Doctor Jay and Doctor Ruth. Charles smiled to himself and let out a content sigh, happy that they both survived this night. Feeling accomplished, he casually put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave- but felt something tucking his sleeve, just slightly. He looked over his shoulder to find Samara holding his shirt and staring at him with drowsy but pleading eyes. ‘’You’re leaving?’’, she asked genuinely disappointed and Charles felt something in him break. ‘’Yes I am Bunty, make sure you rest well okay? I will call you in the morning’’, he said while gently stroking her hair. Sam looked even sadder and looked away for a moment. ‘’Actually, can you stay?’’, she asked him, making eye contact again while a little blush crept up her cheeks. ‘’Samara, you are intoxicated. I cannot possibly sleep with you right now, you do understand that right?’’, he answered sternly, his inner gentleman showing through again. ‘’No no, I didn’t mean staying like that. Just sleeping.’’ She reached for his hand, and just then he realized he had been automatically clutching his old wedding band. He let it go and the feeling of cold steel was replaced by the warmth of Samara’s little hand. She looked at him with her doe eyes and pleaded again. ‘’Please?’’, she whispered. Charles looked into her eyes and knew that this is a battle he would never ever win. He caressed her cheeks and smiled. ‘’Very well then. But I must say you’re persuasion technique is getting all the more impressive, Samara’’. She giggled slightly while he climbed into bed. Sam had won him over and, completely defeated, he hold her tightly.


End file.
